Mei Uchiha
by meiuchiiha
Summary: Mei Uchiha is Sasuke's twin sister. Sometimes it's hard to distinguish between the two, that is, until Mei grows her hair out. Follow Mei as she tries to catch up to her two brothers while also trying to impressing her rival, Neji Hyuga.


Prologue

I stare into my reflection once more and ask myself the same questions over and over again. It's become a ritual I do every morning.

_Why is my hair the color of snow? Why are my eyes two different colors? Why do I look the most different out of my whole clan? Why am I me? And how did I turn out this way?_

Chapter 1: The Past

5 years ago

"One", Sasuke- nii shouts as he covers his eyes with his palms."Two, three, four", he continues hiding his face behind a tree trunk. We were playing hide and seek and Tatsumi and I were looking for the best hiding spot in the forest behind the Uchiha estate.

I pulled Tatsumi's hand and led him to where I thought was the safest place that Sasuke-nii wouldn't dare to look.

"Where? Where?", Tatsumi asked excited.

"Tatsumi" I moaned."Keep it down or Sasukue-nii will be on to us!"

"Fine", he grumbled.

"Here!", I whispered confidently pointing behind a bush. Tatsumi didn't look surprised at all.

"That's your super secret hiding spot?" he asked dully.

"You don't like it?" I frowned.

"It's not that I don't like it", he started." It's just too obvious"

I sighed sadly. Tatsumi is Sasuke-nii's age, which was a year older than I was. But despite him being only seven he was already a genin so he'd definitely know a much better hiding spot than I'd ever. After all, Tatsumi's been on dangerous missions so of course he would know how to hide well.

"Thirty-five," we heard Sasuke-nii yell.

"Look we don't have much time," Tatsumi finally said." I know a place", he grinned and pulled my hand.

"Wow, Tatsumi you're always prepared", I said in awe. I had great admiration for Tatsumi, not only him, but everyone in our clan was skilled, especially my big brother Itachi-nii-san.

We walked for a few seconds until Tatsumi verified the hiding area.

"Where, Tatsumi?", I asked confused as I noticed that we were in front of an area that only had stones. The stones where held together by what looked like a cave. Don't tell me-

"Fifty-one", Sasuke-nii shouted once more.

" In here", he motioned when we entered the cave. I tugged onto his sleeve as we walked inside.

"I'm not so sure about this..", I quivered. The cave just kept getting darker and darker and I couldn't hear Sasuke-nii's shouting anymore. "Tatsumi-"

"Don't worry. I'll always protect you, Mei", Tatsumi reassured me with his warmest smile as we finally decided to sit down and wait. I blushed nervously when Tatsumi squeezed my hand.

"Just where did you guys go?", I heard Sasuke-nii's faint voice ask. We giggled silently.

"He won't ever find us, trust me", Tatsumi exclaimed forming an evil grin.

" But I hope he gives up soon because I'm scared", I admitted squeezing Tatsumi's palm until it sweat.

Just before Tatsumi could reply we heard a sound coming from deeper inside the cave, it sounded as if someone else was inside. The rocks were being kicked and the sound kept getting louder and louder.

I wanted to scream but Tatsumi put his hand over my mouth. And held a kunai in his other hand, preparing for the worst.

We saw a tiny figure approach us and Tatsumi automatically threw his kunai right at the target. But he missed and the tiny figure ran over to me and gripped my kimono with its tiny paws.

"Meow", the kitten spoke in a shaky voice.

"It's just a cat" Tatsumi laughed.

" Aw is Neko-chan hurt?", I asked petting its snow white fur.

"Seems like he likes you", Tatsumi smirked."Especially since you two have the same hair color", he teased ruffling up my hair.

" Stop, Tatsumi", I giggled.

"Meow", the cat growled at him angerily.

" Aright I come in peace, Neko", he said to the both of us apologetically,

"Mei, Tatsumi I give up!" we heard Sasuke-nii yell annoyed.

"Yay we won", I said excited. "Let's go"

Tatsumi and I left the cave hand in hand with Neko-chan on my shoulder.

"There you are!" Sasuke-nii roared.

"You lost Sasuke-nii", I teased sticking out my tongue. Tatsumi chuckled in agreement.

"Just where-" he began and then eyed our hands. Tatsumi still didn't manage to let go of my hand.

"What are you doing?", Sasuke-nii asked shocked." You look like lovers!" He pulled me away from Tatsumi.

"I was just keeping your sister safe that's all", Tatsumi grinned. "You don't have to be so serious ya know."

"Ya, nii-san what's the big idea?", I asked.

"Nothing", he mouths embarrassed. "I'd never hand you over so easily, especially not to him, humph!"

Sasuke-nii crossed his arms.

"Meow", Neko-chan giggled.

"What's that?", he asked pointing to my shoulder.

" A cat duh", Tatsumi said rolling his eyes.

" We found Neko-chan in the cave we were hiding", I blurted.

"Cave?", Sasuke-nii's eyes widened.

"Way to give up our secret hiding spot, Mei", Tatsumi sighed.

"Oops", I gasped covering my mouth. "Sorry, Tatsumi"

"Why would you hide in a cave? " Sasuke-nii scowled at Tatsumi knowing it was his idea.

"Let's go, Mei", he pulled me.

"You're too serious, have some fun for a change!" Tatsumi yelled. "See you tomorrow, Mei." he waved.

I waved back as I was getting pulled and rather hardly too.

"Sasuke-nii", I whined."Why do you always have to be so mean to Tatsumi?"

"Because he's a bad influence on you" he replied. "You always listen to whatever he tells you, it's annoying"

"That's because he's fun! Tatsumi's fun, unlike you nii-san", I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Meow", Neko-chan agreed.

"And why is that cat still with you?"

"You're not going to take Neko-chan away from me too!" I gasped.

"Neko-chan?",he asked. "Father would never let you keep him"

"We'll see", I said letting go of Sasuke-nii's hand and running off home before him.

While I was running past some members of our clan I could hear them mumble and murmur stuff like "Look it's that unusual girl" "Is she really an Uchiha?" "She looks...different" "Isn't she Fugaku's daughter?" "I heard she's Itachi's sister" "Itachi? No way?" and more rumors.

I formed a frown and moved on. To be honest I didn't know the answers to those questions I thought to myself. And if I ask mother she'll say "Don't concern yourself with them" or "You're my daughter and you're beautiful so be proud, alright? "

I decided to stop by Nakano shrine before I went home.


End file.
